A pesar del tiempo
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: La reina de Arendelle y el príncipe consorte llevaban más de veinticinco años juntos, su unión había sido lo suficientemente controversial para aquellos conocedores del suceso que ocurrió el año de la coronación de Elsa. No se necesita ser joven para poder demostrar lo que es el amor, en realidad, no hay edad para que exista. Oneshot. Helsa. Continuación de "El enemigo es fácil"


La reina de Arendelle y el príncipe consorte llevaban más de veinticinco años juntos, su unión había sido lo suficientemente controversial para aquellos conocedores del suceso que ocurrió el año de la coronación de Elsa.

No se necesita ser joven para poder demostrar lo que es el amor, en realidad, no hay edad para que exista.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **Pues dejemos un punto claro, todo el que pasa por este fandom -y los otros- es consciente que todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, creadores, etc. Así que no me adjudico más que la historia. Pero sería tremendamente feliz creyendo que Disney es mío :'( **

**Todo lo que reconozcan no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Claro que Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Post-Movie. Espero que nada de OoC [ahí lo juzgan]. Recién finalizado, en verdad necesitaba escribir esta idea, porque TENGO que terminar una petición de otro fandom. Disfruten.

* * *

_"¡Envejece conmigo! Lo mejor está aún por llegar"_ - Robert Browning [Poeta inglés]

* * *

**A pesar del tiempo**

_Oneshot_

* * *

.

.

.

La reina de Arendelle y el príncipe consorte llevaban más de veinticinco años juntos, su unión había sido lo suficientemente controversial para aquellos conocedores del suceso que ocurrió el año de la coronación de Elsa.

Su Alteza Real, Hans Westerguard de las Islas del Sur, no había regresado nunca a pedir el perdón por los actos que había cometido, mucho menos esperó alguna vez obtenerlo por parte de ella, pero una sucesión de acontecimientos se encargó de reencontrarlos dos años después del atentado de muerte a manos del pelirrojo.

Irónicamente, tal reencuentro ocurrió debido a una persona que tenía un fin muy semejante al que el décimo tercer príncipe trató de cometer años previos.

Durante una visita a territorios lejanos, la reina de Arendelle sufrió una emboscada dirigida por el Duque de Weselton, que seguía todos sus movimientos en espera de una venganza y, como perfecto estratega, planeando detalle a detalle la forma de proceder, hasta el punto que la rubia fue incapaz de utilizar sus poderes para defenderse a ella y sus acompañantes, que resultaron alejados en el proceso.

El golpe de suerte resultó ser la inesperada presencia del pelirrojo en la sofocante escena del desierto, lugar en que se encontraba por las demandantes ocupaciones que sus doce hermanos habían impuesto. Siendo así, ellos dos se encontraron en tal lugar, sorprendidos por la cercana presencia del otro. Hans, a base de esfuerzo, había comenzado a comprender el mal que hizo en el pasado pero su magnífica personalidad no le permitía pedir perdón por sus acciones. Mas los perseguidores de Elsa se encargaron de provocar que se cruzaran una y otra vez en el transcurso de tres semanas.

Al final de la tercera, ella se vio obligada a pedir ayuda a la única persona que era capaz de entenderle en ese mundo donde nadie le tendía la mano por el sexo con el que había nacido.

Él, pensando dejar saldada la deuda del pasado, decidió acudir en su auxilio con la condición que Elsa comunicaría a sus hermanos lo que había hecho por ella, para obtener finalmente la confianza que ellos le habían retirado.

A regañadientes Elsa aceptó aquel trato, no podía hacer nada más, sólo él contaba con los medios y contactos suficientes para sacarle de aquel lugar de pesadilla en el que sus poderes no eran de gran ayuda, aun teniendo la inmensidad de cuando congeló su reino entero.

Tuvo que fingir ser su esposa durante cuatro meses y medio, en los que se dedicaron a buscar a las personas que le acompañaban en un comienzo, a huir de los intentos de Weselton y de las constantes confusiones en que se veían envueltos por un problema u otro.

Aunque ninguno quiso admitirlo llegaron a acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro, mas un último encuentro definitivo con el duque les hizo enfrentarse a la inmensidad de sentimientos que no creían existían.

Hans fue herido de gravedad salvando a Elsa de una muerte inminente.

Los pocos acompañantes de ella no pudieron creerlo, él fue capaz de sacrificarse por su reina y terminar de una vez por todas la amenaza que le aquejaba.

Dos meses más transcurrieron hasta que él estuvo completamente fuera de peligro, pero ambos comprendieron que muchos sentimientos habían aflorado en su obligada compañía.

Lo más complicado fue el regreso, porque la preocupada hermana de Elsa era la más dura prueba a enfrentar, y vaya que le costó aceptar la relación entre la rubia y el pelirrojo, sólo lo hizo cuando entendió que él hubiera cometido la locura de dar la vuelta al mundo -e incluso morir- por el bienestar de la reina.

* * *

-¿Cómo te encuentras, querida?- preguntó Hans al entrar a la alcoba que ocupan él y su esposa en la visita a una isla no muy lejana a Arendelle. La alfombra oscura no daba algún indicio de sus pasos.

El lugar tenía colores cálidos para contrastar las bajas temperaturas que constantemente aquejaban el territorio; las paredes estaban ocupadas por pinturas de paisajes, realizadas por artistas famosos; en el centro había una cama con dosel y sábanas de diseños bordados; la estancia se encontraba ocupada por un tocador, un biombo y un pequeño armario en las que se guardaban sus ropas de dormir; la habitación contaba con dos puertas además de la principal, una que dirigía a un pequeño salón y otra que daba paso al vestidor.

-¿Te ha parecido que me encuentro mal?- contrarrestó ella con voz suave, mientras se colocaba una pulsera de brillantes, regalo de su esposo durante uno de sus aniversarios.

-No precisamente enferma, pero hay algo que te aflige, Elsa- dijo mientras se acercaba para besar su mejilla, sonriéndole y alejándose para ubicarse en un sillón blanco junto a la ventana.

Ella negó, recordando que él la conocía demasiado.

-Me preocupa que el parto de Idun se adelante y no estemos ahí para conocer a nuestro primer nieto- admitió ella dirigiéndose al asiento frente al pelirrojo, que asintió ante las palabras y rió en voz baja, con la risa arrogante que le caracterizaba.

-Tienes que expresar en voz alta lo que yo siento, ¿no es así?- cuestionó irónico y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír al escucharlo.

-Aunque no lo creas, tú a veces resultas más sentimental que yo, es increíble- expresó la reina con ojos brillantes mirando hacia la ventana momentáneamente.

-Elsa, ¿te han comentado sobre esa nueva representación de _Romeo y Julieta_ en el teatro?- sugirió él observando a la mujer con que llevaba largo tiempo casado.

-¿Me estás invitando?- interrogó la rubia con una sonrisa sabiendo que, como ella, él no era tan obvio en lo que decía.

Hans sonrió de lado.

-¿Te gustaría ir? Desde hace mucho nuestras obligaciones nos han mantenido más alejados que de costumbre, ¿de qué nos sirve estar aquí si no disfrutaremos nuestra estancia? El día de hoy será sólo para ti y para mí, ¿qué te parece?

-Que has hecho un plan, querido- comentó Elsa utilizando el apelativo con el que muchas veces ella era llamada, para su disgusto y regocijo de su esposo.

-Muy bien, recorreremos el museo y el parque, saldremos a comer a un elegante restaurante y por la noche iremos al teatro a ver aquella obra de la que tanto hablan- le dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole.

.

-Creo que ha sido la exposición más aburrida que he escuchado en toda mi vida- manifestó el pelirrojo, cuyos cabellos no eran tan brillantes como antaño y tenían algunas hebras blancas, que no eran tan notables en la cabellera de su esposa por lo rubio -casi cenizo- de su color. La aparición del primer pelo blancuzco resultó un completo temor para el hombre, porque denotaba más signos de su -aun no tan avanzada- edad.

Elsa rió en voz baja y apretó el antebrazo de su esposo, debajo del lugar en que apoyaba su mano.

-No creo que parezca correcto que los representantes de Arendelle se expresen de esa forma, el pobre lugar se quedará sin visitantes- reprendió ocultando su risa tras un abanico.

-Déjame ser el malo, Elsa- masculló Hans riendo, dirigiéndoles al parque a través de las transitadas calles de la ciudad. Ellos acostumbraban a caminar, porque estaban habituados a hacerlo en Arendelle, a pesar de las nuevas reformas que se habían hecho en su reino.

Observó el rostro de su esposa y miró en ella a la hermosa mujer que conoció mucho tiempo atrás, desde el momento en que descubrió que la quería no había dejado de hacerlo y hasta el día en que partiera no disminuiría el sentimiento. Ya no eran los jovenzuelos del pasado, sus rostros mostraban las primeras arrugas de la vejez, algunos días se presentaban los cansancios en los que sus cuerpos pedían reposo, en otros daban lo que fuera por un masaje y en algunos pocos no querían dejar la intimidad de su habitación. No eran lo suficientemente ancianos para quejarse todos los días, pero sólo las nuevas generaciones eran las que podrían presumir mayor vitalidad en la edad adulta.

Llegando al parque un chiquillo se le acercó y, entregándole una moneda de bajo valor, le compró una rosa a su querida rubia, que ella aceptó gustosa, porque no todo el tiempo presentaban sus muestras de afecto en público, eso se lo dejaban a su hermana y cuñada, respectivamente. Anna había afectado un poco la personalidad de su esposo Kristoff y ellos sí se mostraban su cariño cuando habían más personas presentes, aunque cuando la actitud del rubio volvía, la de cabellos anaranjados se complacía en abrazar a Olaf, que encantado recibía el caluroso gesto. El muñeco seguía siendo parte importante de sus familias, había estado presente en cada uno de los momentos más especiales -y los que no lo eran tanto, por supuesto-, llenando el castillo con su alegría e ingenuidad, que no había mermado con los años, siendo el compañero perfecto para sus dos hijos y sus tres sobrinos; y probablemente también lo sería con sus nietos, pues, sorprendentemente, el de su hija sería el primero de ellos, ya que los dos varones de Anna y Kristoff no habían contraído nupcias. Fredrik, su hijo mayor, tampoco lo había hecho, claro.

Los ojos azules de Elsa, que sólo adquirieron madurez con los años, recorrieron las zonas verdes en que las parejas caminaban tomadas del brazo, los campos que los jinetes utilizaban para presumir sus habilidades y los espacios bajo los árboles que las familias o parejas utilizaban para tener almuerzos. Ella le señaló con la mirada una banca de piedra cerca de una sombra, por lo que se dirigieron a aquel lugar. Su vestido verde de algodón se movía junto con ella, el traje azul oscuro de él le confería mayor elegancia a su andar.

-¿No has recibido contacto de Fredrik?- fue lo que dijo Elsa al acomodarse en el asiento.

Negó.

-Creo que somos conscientes que él te adora mucho más a ti que a mí, Elsa- indicó, pues su hijo, que heredó los poderes de hielo de su madre, tenía mayor cercanía a ella, a pesar de que el carácter era completamente Westerguard.

-Lo sé, pero cuando hace algo 'malo' es a ti a quien prefiere dirigirse, han pasado cuatro meses y supongo que a eso se debe su poca comunicación- musitó ella en voz baja y él no pudo evitar reír ante lo cierto de ellas.

-Debe haber mandado sus cartas al castillo y por tal motivo no sabemos nada- sugirió, el viaje de su hijo tenía una extensión normal, pero Elsa siempre se preocuparía por los otros.

.

-Compremos un helado- dijo ella señalando una tienda frente al parque, minutos después, antes de dirigirse al restaurante para almorzar.

-¿Dónde quedó la mujer que me reprende por disfrutar del postre antes de la segunda comida más importante del día?- le preguntó Hans con la comisura de su labio alzada, burlándose por las muchas veces que ella se retractaba de sus palabras cuando podían saborear su dulce favorito.

-Nunca es tiempo para decir no al chocolate- indicó con voz firme, perfeccionada por los años como gobernante de Arendelle, principalmente al ser la única reina, pues él nunca aceptó ser más que príncipe consorte, título con que podía apoyarla para no atarearle con todos los deberes, pero en el que la completa jurisdicción recaía en ella.

Entraron al establecimiento, compraron sus helados y siguieron su camino al pacífico y ameno restaurante de la ciudad, cuyos dueños no acostumbraban a ser testigos de la presencia de personas de alto prestigio como ellos, afortunadamente para los dos.

La siguiente hora se entretuvieron conversando diferentes temas de interés para ambos, aunque también disfrutaban del nada incómodo silencio que se establecía, los años juntos no permitían que esos momentos afectaran los buenos ratos.

.

Por la noche, tras regresar de una buena presentación del clásico llegaron a los aposentos que ocupaban en uno de los distinguidos hoteles de la ciudad, que abandonarían dos días después para partir hacia sus tierras, de las que llevaban tres meses fuera.

-Me ha encantado el día, Hans, desde que hemos llegado no disfrutamos de tiempo juntos- agradeció ella después de que sus respectivos criados se habían retirado.

Caminó hasta recostarse en el colchón de algodón, cuyo confort no se comparaba al de su propia cama, le observó a él mientras apagaba las lámparas eléctricas que poco a poco comenzaban a ser populares tras su invención.

-Sabes que no ha sido gran problema para mí, además que debíamos tener qué contarle a Olaf cuando llegáramos- Elsa rió y su esposo se acomodó en el lado izquierdo que siempre ocupaba, acercándola y colocando su brazo derecho alrededor de su hombro.

La rubia alzó su cabeza y besó los labios del hombre que amaba, volvió a acomodarse en el espacio que se encontraba previamente. Hans besó sus cabellos.

-Te amo- susurró él, aunque pocas veces lo expresaban de tal forma, las palabras reflejaban el sentimiento que ambos tenían por el otro.

-Yo también te amo- expresó con cariño, comenzando a dejarse llevar por el cansancio provocado por el agitado día.

* * *

Era cierto, Elsa y Hans no eran los mismos jóvenes que se enamoraron tiempo atrás, lo años habían hecho de las suyas, pero su amor no disminuyó a pesar de las inclemencias de la vida.

Habían soportado año tras año de su matrimonio, los dos embarazos que no llegaron a término, el dolor de las enfermedades de sus hijos, las dudas que surgieron por su pasado, las separaciones que tuvieron alguna vez; pero también gozaron de los buenos momentos, su boda, los nacimientos de sus hijos, los cumpleaños, los reencuentros, el casamiento de su hija, la noticia de que serían abuelos, muchos de ellos los tuvieron. No necesitaban expresar en palabras el amor que se tenían, porque lo habían demostrado con los hechos.

No estaban seguros de quien partiría primero, ni preparados para cuando eso ocurriera, pero tenían su presente y sólo les quedaba disfrutarlo hasta que éste finalizara.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Llegado a este punto nadie creería que soy una romántica cínica XD**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Me dije que aparecen demasiadas historias con jovencitos, ¿y qué pasa cuando ya no lo son? :3 **

**Ahora sí supongo que me puedo concentrar en otro proyecticto.**

**Si les ha gustado, mi perorata: Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, reclamación, crítica, etc, etc, hasta pequeña carita que me haga sonreír, son verdaderamente aceptados en el recuadrito de abajo. Sólo escuchen a la vocecita interna que les dice que no soy profesional ni nada por el estilo, sino una simple estudiante que pasa mucho tiempo -que podría ser de calidad- en FF XD**

**Saludos a quienes han leído alguna otra tontería mía -y que no sé cómo me han soportado ;D- y bienvenida (o) al que me lee por primera vez, puedes interesarte en alguna otra historia, si lo deseas :D**

**Abrazos de Olaf,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
